


His Face

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There was something about that face that fascinated and drew him in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Face

There was something about that face that fascinated and drew him in. He never tired of looking at it. He wanted to run his fingers through the unruly blond hair, stroke those scarred cheeks and feel whether those lips were as soft as they looked.

Not conventionally handsome, no; but there was an allure there that Sam just couldn't resist. And so he didn't. He now knew that gorgeous hair was smooth to the touch, those cheeks for all their rough appearance was delightful to caress. And the lips, they were as soft as they appeared and tasted even better.

-Fin-


End file.
